A king's Search
by N7whore
Summary: Alistair searches for his wife. His allies back him up as they search Tevinter's Forests


9:38

In Tevinter King Alistair takes a team of his friends and allies to find a dragon cult of extreme evil. His allies are Cassandra, Regalyan, Morrigan, Varric, Isabela, and Zevran.

At cmp inside of a tevinter forest, Galyan was telling the story of how he first met Cassandra.

"So while we were escaping we fell and rolled down the hill. I was tongue length away from a kiss then she rolled over and i said oh you prefer to be on top then?"

Alistair, Zevram, and Varric were laughing.

"be careful Galyen Varric will turn that into a nice story."

"Thanks Alistair"

Varric smirkes as he thinks of a very long story to make.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the camp Isabela, Morrigan. and Cassandra were discussing tatics.

"bullshit if you shapeshift into a bear while fighting mages they are going to destroy you from range"

"Tis' be a good idea, i rain down meteors on something on top of them or strike a tree with lightning."

"you girls are to sketchy why won't you just wear something skimpy like me to distract them."

"silence whore i won't defile myself"

"Seeker i saw your old armor it's so short"

"Cassandra i hear that Leliana is the left hand of the divine how is she?"

"she's fine but you care? she told me you two didn't get alone well"

"Twas' be a lie dear seeker we used to get along perfectly"

"she said 'Morrigan you are a bitch"

"okay i lied"

"I'll go see what the 'men' are doing?"

Alistair tells his story about how he survived the Archdemon

"so my wife told me to fondle with Morrigan"

"Oh yes i remember this is an excellent story you know i fondled with your wife too"

"Yes i remember Zevran she also invited me and you to a 4some with Isabela too."

"it must of been the happiest day of your life blondie."

"Hey boys what's going on"

"blondie's telling us how he fondled with morrigan you and zevran at his wife's request."

"Oh yes the Lay Wardens At the Pearl just like old times right zevran."

"Yes just like old times with the ana"

"Antivai stop it your giving mew ideas"

"for the love of the maker can we just go back to sleep?"

"Alistair you're such a buzzkill"

Alistair couldn't fall asleep he mourns the dissapearance of his wife Cassandra walked by his tent noticing he was uneasy

"something troubleing you King?"

"Cassandra i told you can call me Alistair"

"No remarks something must be wrong then"

"i just miss my wife"

"we will find her i told you the dragon cult is on top of the list of people who will take her."

"Cassandra, Thank you"

"you know i had my doubts on many things. Like Galyen i thought he was a Maleficar until he saved me."

"so are you and him a thing?"

"i don't even know myself there was that one time in the cave when he healed my inner thigh"

"whoa whoa whoa he was rubbing and grabbing your thighs near your vagi"

"he was healing me you dumb fool. but i never felt something that good it hurt but felt good at the same time."

"wait Cassandra are you a virgin?"

Cassandra started to blush

"what that's completely out of order. He's a good kisser though it's like magic"

"Andraste's dinpled ass cheeks Cassandra"

"I' m off to sleep"

"wait a minute you don't have a tent of your owns do you?"

"No i share"

Cassandra smirked as she walked away

Early next morning the girls were up at a spring bathing before one of the boys see them.

"Cassandra i must say i heard that magic being castlast night"

"Like you and Zevran weren't quiet he was getting harder each second and what endurance."

"Tis be an awkard conversation i'll be going."

"So Cassandra were you on top?i heard you like being on top."

"did he finish in your back door because i saw his penis inside of your backdoor while you both were sleep"

"atcually him and Varric finished on me. Varric on my face. Zevran on my arse."

"too much information Isabela."

"so have considered my idea?"

"about wha- no that's too skimpy!"

"you can borrow one of my armorurs all you need to do is tighten up the bust"

Birds in the nearby trees started to fly away.

"Someone's watching us Isabela"

"perhaps it's morrigan. doubt it it sounds like trouble though lets find out"

"but we're naked"

"you never fought naked Isabela this is a suprise usally when im naked and feel like i can't protect myself i wait until they finish"

"I should've expected as much"

Isabela and Cassandra walk towards the beach of the spring. A deer runs out of the forest and get's taken out by an Elf.

This elf was 6'7, muscular, and handsome. Isabela and Cassandra blushed at the sight they forgot to cover their genitalia.

"Oh my, Hello there travelers."

They both replied with a hazy "Hi"

"you two know that your naked right?"

Isabela waled up to him and said

"how about we duel in the hay?"

"not without me"

"my my Cassandra look he came out of the mage box and wants a hunter now?"

" I taken up your offer Isabela but after this teach me how to be more like you?"

The Elf strips down naked. Cassandra suprising Isabela being the most eager.

After all that sex the Elf finshes on theif faces

"what's your name elf?"

"Aerin"

"that was great Aerin i pretty sure that was Cassandra's first elf and anal just look at her arse it's red as an apple."

Isabela woke up cassandra and invited Aerin to camp

Alistair approaches them

"Isabela! Cassamdra! where were you two"

Morrigan comes up behind Alistair

"They were fondling with this elf who i must say has a really long sword."

"Isabela i expected this but Cassandra that's very very suprising actually well welcome."

"Say? aren't weren't you a warden?"

"you have me confused"

"very well"

"mind if i stay here for a couple of days"

Cassandra and Isabela screamed "No"

"fine just not near camp okay?"

"fine"

"Okay Cassandra, Varric,Isabela with me. rest of you watch Aerin."

The gang travels north on a lead to a dtagon cult meet once they arrive their is a mature dragon being tamed by blood mages.

"Cassandra take out the dragon. Varric Stay here and make support. Isabela take out their undead!"

Alistair rushes into battle with his warden commander armour. The bloodlust filling his body and mind he chops threw the mages with ease. Isabela posions the archers with nug shit. Cassandra killed the dragon but gets hit in the back by a the blunt of a staff. Alistair not focused doesn't notice that varric was taken held by a Reaver, Isabela tied up and groped by an archer, and Cassandra screaming for help while being raped.

The rapists whispered in Cassandra's ear

"you move to slow it's a good think i have magic to rip through all that heavy arnour."

Cassandra screamed out Alistair's name again. He finally came into his senses. Alistair rushed over to Cassandra stabbing the maleficar in the chest. she threw a dagger at the archer holding Isabela. Isabela stabbed the maleficars holding Varric.

"She's not here!"

" Alistair calm down i have one alive"

"He will tell me or h ewill be worse than dead"

"we're taking him back to camp"

"very well"

back at camp alistair prepares his interrogation with morrigan.

"Morrigan flail him until he talks and i will start burning his skin until he talks."

after an hour of interrogation The group learned that they must go to Antiva to find the location of Alistair's Wife.


End file.
